Ouroboros
by konohanabaku
Summary: Trafalgar Law es un espía que al que al ser emboscado y traicionado termina protegiendo a Azumi, una problemática chica genio que le robara el corazón. Es un AU ( lawxOC, también un poco de marcoxace y zoroxsanji, y otras parejas. ) hay lemon mas adelante así que sigan.
1. EL ENCUENTRO

**INFORMACIÓN DEL FIC**

**Título:** Ouroboros.  
**Autor:** KonoHanaBaku  
**Anime:** One Piece  
**Pairing:** LawXOC (tambien veremos cierto marcoxace, zoroxsanji, entre otros)  
**Rating:** M (pero no esperen sexo en todos los caps)  
**Advertencias:** Lemon, violencia, algo de sangre, armas y drogas (algunos caps como vieron serán yaoi, si no te gusta el yaoi pondré al principio que es yaoi y te lo saltas)  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes fueron creados por Oda-sama todo poderoso (menos Azumi Asahina que es mi propiedad y si se la roban los demando)  
**Comentarios:** bueno este es mi segundo fic LawXOC, no se pero me gusta mucho Law y pues hace que salgan fics de mi mente. Tengo un trauma con el AA ya que todos mis personajes comienzan con esas letras se habrán dado cuenta mis asido lectores, bueno aquí algo sobre espías, no sé nada sobre espías pero pues me tome la molestia de investigar y ver bourne). Está un poco largo pero recuerden que es el prefacio.

* * *

_-vamos Law, córtale la garganta, regálame un corte limpio.- le incitaba el repulsivo hombre de rosa  
_  
- ah ah ah.- despertó jadeando y empapado en sudor el hombre que respondía al nombre de trafalgar Law, por pesadillas como esta era que dormía lo menos posible. RECORDAR, el que su pasado lo persiga es lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre, y a Law no le daba descanso.

* * *

- Ayer vino Garp.- comento la imponente voz al otro lado de la puerta, al parecer el jefe estaba hablando con alguien así que Law se abstuvo de entrar a la oficina.

- ahh! Y eso... Garp que quería?- pregunto un poco temerosa la voz acompañante.

- me dijo que el martes al llegar a su casa, te encontró saliendo de la habitación de su nieto el mayor, desnudo.- enfatizo en la última palabra el coloso viejo.

- jajaja Garp-san, no te comento también que me lanzo por la ventana con fuerza descomunal, desnudo.- el joven también enfatizo en la última palabra.

- si andas desvirgando a su nieto, pues hasta yo lo haría, guararararra.- le dijo en carcajadas.

- espero no causarte problemas, padre.- dijo un poco mas apenado el más joven.

- no quiero que te mate de un golpe, así que más cuidado la próxima vez. Puedes irte Marco.- finalizo en anciano señalando la puerta por donde salió el rubio y por donde enseguida entro Law.

- ahhh puntual como siempre trafalgar-san, es mas creo que estas 10 minutos antes, me gusta la gente como tu, chico.- comento el gigantesco hombre que ejercía el cargo de director del servicio de inteligencia nacional de shinsekai cuyo nombre era Edward Newgate.

- no me gustaría hacerlo esperar Newgate-ya.- contesto con su notable cordialidad.

- yendo al grano, hay una misión un tanto difícil que quiero encargarte, pero hay un problema.- comento el hombre apodado shirohige, no estando muy de acuerdo con lo que había leído por quinta vez en el informe.

- que sucede con la misión?- pregunto Law un poco impacientado ya que tenia dolor de cabeza, a veces el no dormir puede provocarte esos efectos secundarios, pero el dolor era preferible a las pesadillas.

- vega punk.- contesto secamente releyendo por sexta vez.

- el científico?- cuestiono Law con ansias de que terminara de inmediato para auto medicarse algún fuerte analgésico rápidamente.

- si, el científico. Como sabrás vega punk ha colaborado con las fuerzas nacionales durante años con su genio. Pero investigaciones de la policía relacionadas con el secuestro sistematizado de niños en la ciudad de punk hazard lo involucraron en el caso; así que en este caso la policía se inmiscuirá directamente ya que no quieren perder a su científico.- al viejo shirohige esta idea de la policía le daba mal espina.

- sabe que me gusta trabajar solo y sin policía, por si necesito tomar medidas fuertes.- dijo el chico de ojos grises.

- lo sé, se que te molestara trabajar con un inepto agente de policía a las espaldas pero pensé que te podría interesar este caso, por eso te asigne.- le comento shirohige.

- interesar?- ya estaba intrigando demasiado.

- un grupo amplio de científicos entre ellos Caesar clown.- leyó shirohige y pudo notar como el chico fruncía el ceño al escuchar aquel nombre.

- lo tomo- respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

- esto me parece ridículo vegapunk-san.- lloraba amargamente una chica de negros cabellos mientras veía por la ventana como habrían una tumba para un pequeño que había muerto por una alteración química en su organismo.

- no eres la única que lo piensa así Azumi-chan, siento haberte traído hasta aquí.- le decía el hombre mientras trataba de consolarla.

- de que se quejan, queridos colegas?- pregunto un hombre que acaba de entrar a la habitación donde estaban, mostraba una asquerosa sonrisa.

- tu maldito traidor.- grito la chica de cabellos negros.- no nos llames colegas, tú no eres un científico, tu eres un asesino, Caesar.

- Asahina Azumi-san habla demasiado fuerte para ser tan frágil, no olvides que afuera hay hombres armados.- comento amenazante mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica.

* * *

- y que te parece?- pregunto Garp ya cansado que se shirohige se quedara mirando a su asignado durante 5 minutos.

- pues, parece estar en forma.- comento no haciendo mucho encanto.

- el general fue asignado para encargarse directamente del caso.- le dijo Garp entregándole la orden.

- yo también elegí a mi chico.- comento shirohige mientras revisaba la orden.

- pff, espías, y dime quién es? James bond?.- comento Garp burlándose de shirohige.

- llámeme Heart. Y por cierto james bond es un falso estereotipo de lo que es un espía, en realidad este trabajo es más complicado.- dijo con mofa el alto chico que entraba precisamente en el momento.

- además el servicio de inteligencia* es más necesario de lo que piensas Garp.- añadió Edward Newgate, que había sido su director por ya varios años.

- Heart es tu nombre real?.- pregunto Garp mirando al chicos de ojos grises con desconfianza.

- lo más probable es que no lo sea, pero nunca se sabe Garp-san.- contesto burlándose del anciano.

- este hombre es tu compañero.- le comento shirohige sin mucho cuidado.

- gusto en conocerte Heart, puede llamarme "2".- dijo mientras le extendía la mano y Law trataba de ver atraves de sus gafas de sol.

- no siendo mas, pueden dirigirse a punk hazard hoy mismo.

* * *

- nooooooo! Suélteme.- gritaba la chica desesperada mientras golpeaba el brazo de su captor.

- donde esta?- pregunto con cara de pocos amigos la secretaria Monet.

- que?- cuestiono la chica totalmente desorientada.

- vegapunk!, no te hagas la estúpida ahora muchachita, dime donde esta.- repitió Monet, esta vez tomando de los azabaches cabellos a Azumi.

- no sé! debe estar en su habitación!.- contestaba en medio de la desesperación mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a la peli verde.

- pues no esta allí.- interrumpió Caesar con su acotación.- no se donde esta, pero si se a quien no se llevo.- dijo tomando a la chica del rostro.

- suéltame, me asquea que me toques.- dijo con rencor la chica.

- fufufu, mejor ponte a trabajar en el suero SAD.- espeto Monet dando una patada a Azumi y tirándola al suelo.

* * *

- así que... señor "2", es usted un general de la policía.- comento Law tratando de hacer conversación. No era en vano, había algo en ese hombre que lo inquietaba, lo inquieto desde el primer momento.

- es correcto.- respondió el señor "2" en un tono que denotaba no querer hablar más.

- que clase de lugar es punk hazard?- pregunto Law mirando hacia la ventana del campero que los transportaba.

- es una pequeña ciudad, se ha utilizado para experimentos científicos y pruebas de guerra por ende esta desolado, en su entrada se encuentra un volcán pero extrañamente en su interior nieva constantemente, no le parece interésate? Heart-san.- inquirió "2" con una no muy agradable sonrisa.

- el volcán calienta la tierra haciendo que el agua se evapore mas rápido, pero los constantes experimentos y bombas químicas intensificaron el hidrogeno en el ambiente haciendo que el agua se subleve directamente como nieve... No le veo nada de especial, aunque debe ser problemático respirar aquí.- contesto Law sin mucha gana haciendo que "2" se enojara un poco de la chulada de Law.

* * *

- esta aquí ?, eso fue antes de lo que pensé ... déjalo pasar, necesito hablar con el.- respondió Caesar por medio del teléfono a su secretaria Monet. Azumi lo observaba atentamente mientras verificaba la fórmula del SAD.

- los celulares no están permitidos en el laboratorio, y menos una llamada de esa zorra.- comento tranquilamente Azumi a Caesar.

- mi lab, mis reglas. Por cierto vino a visitarnos alguien.- dijo totalmente feliz el payaso.

- doflamingo?- pregunto Azumi totalmente asustada de que esa fuera la respuesta.

- ya quisieras, pero no es el, envió a alguien para observar nuestro desarrollo así que mejor ten preparado una muestra el SAD.

* * *

- yo iré a buscar a vega-punk, tu observa los alrededores.- impero el señor "2" y aunque a Law no le gustara recibir órdenes, esta vez obedeció ya que le convenía investigar solo, así que se separaron.

Law comenzó a caminar buscando una entrada menos obvia para no ser detectado. Pero en el camino se encontró a los que menos quería encontrarse.

- que pares de correr te digo!- gritaba Smoker mientras perseguía a el escuálido Luffy. No era que Law se creyera un mártir del destino, pero muchas veces pensaba que Dios lo odiaba... mucho.

- ahhh traffy rescátame.- exclamo Luffy al verlo mientras corría hacia él.

- que paso ahora?- pregunto Law ya resignado a que era su destino ser odiado por Dios.

- que smoky no me cree, fue asignado con mi grupo a este caso.- comento Luffy sacándole la lengua a Smoker desde lejos.

- crees que me importa?!- grito Smoker cabreado por la infantilidad de Luffy.

- es así, Edward-san lo asigno y el comandante general Garp lo acepto.- afirmo Law siendo mentira, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaban ahí pero se lo podía imaginar; y si no secundaba a Luffy luego no se lo aguantaría nadie.

Cuando Smoker escucho la conformación " comandante general Garp" tuvo que aceptar la situación sin más. Dando órdenes a sus respectivas comandancias Luffy y Smoker siguieron a Law para entrar de la forma más sigilosa posible. Como era de esperarse apenas entraron a un pasillo bifurcado, cada quien quedo en un lugar diferente.

Al parecer no era tan odiado por dios ya que llego a la misma bodega del SAD. Law había leído en el informe que doflamingo estaba patrocinando la creación de este suero, sería divertido joderlo un tanto y el computador de ultima tecnología que Law tenía por cerebro ya había planeado toda una acción contra el emplumado. Cautelosamente entro a la bodega.

* * *

- maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito.- murmuraba la chica hacia Caesar mientras regulaba la temperatura que debía tener el SAD para no descomponerse. Si no fuera porque su vida estaba en ello lo pondría a 100 grados.

-señorita, es usted la encargada de la bodega?- pregunto el moreno a la chica que salto del sorpresa en cuanto le hablo.

- yo... Ejem... No yo no me encargo de eso solo regulo la temperatura... Es usted el enviado de doflamingo?- inquirió la chica un poco nerviosa por la penetrante mirada del oji-gris.

- debería serlo?- pregunto el chico tratando de no dar mucha información sobre él, ahora sabía que había un enviado de doflamingo allí, mejor estar pendiente.

- que quiere?- pregunto Azumi descortésmente por el enfado que tenia.

- supongo que usted es la científica capacitada para la producción del SAD.- dijo Law esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

- yo, vegapunk-san y Caesar clown somos los únicos que sabemos la fórmula del SAD.- respondió la chica ensimismada en su trabajo.

- que interesante, dice usted que el frio daña el SAD?- pregunto Law observando los grandes tanques de suero SAD.

- he dicho que solo nosotros tres conocemos la formula, no he dicho nada de frio y debilidad del SAD.- respondió Aoi volviéndose hacia el moreno, su conducta era un tanto sospechosa.

- dijo que regulaba la temperatura.-dijo Law con la simpleza de la inferencia obvia.

- aunque parezca imposible, la temperatura ambiente de este lugar sigue siendo muy alta para el SAD, lo que la daña es el calor.- comento Aoi con un poco de confianza infundada.

- el calor...- musito Law mientras sacaba una mini bombas lapa y las adhería a los contendores del SAD.

- que estás haciendo?- pregunto temerosa Azumi viendo como colocaba esos extraños aparatos en los contenedores del SAD.

- ciertamente no vengo de parte de doflamingo.- dijo el oji gris totalmente tranquilo, pero su tranquilidad le duro poco viendo como entraban dos personas a la habitación, se escondió rápidamente detrás de un contendor y Azumi supo de inmediato que no debía decir nada.

- he aquí la obra maestra.- decía en payaso mientras mostraba con orgullo infundado los contendores.-... mira Asahina-chan, este es el enviado de doflamingo.- dijo con repulsiva sonrisa Caesar clown. De pronto la alarma sonó haciendo exaltar al payaso que salió inmediatamente a ver que había sucedido, su acompañante por otra parte se quedo observando los tanques de SAD.

- es un trabajo excelente.- comento el hombre con un bolígrafo adherido a su mejilla**. Voz que Law escondido trataba de descifrar.- es muy bonita usted, Asahina-san.- comento sin conexidad en alto hombre.

- gracias y ahhh gracias.- respondió la chica aguantándose de mirar a Law en su escondite.

- creo que doflamingo estará satisfecho con la producción.- dijo observando con superioridad los contenedores.

- yo creo que no.- dijo Law mientras salía de su escondite.

- eso crees?- pregunto el gran hombre con una sonrisa de arrogancia dirigida al Law.

- lo creo, pero tú qué crees "señor 2", o debería decir Vergo?- contesto Law mientras sacaba una navaja de su cinto.

- Es Vergo-san para ti.- sugirió el hombre mientras se lanzaba contra Law en una velocidad increíble tumbando y desarmando al moreno. Vergo comenzó a golpear de forma brutal a Law, Azumi estaba totalmente asustada y no sabía qué hacer pero su cuerpo se movió solo y con una barra de acero golpeo la nuca de Vergo, el cual se volvió a ella como si nada hubiera pasado y no con muy buenas intenciones. La chica retrocedía paso a paso asustada pero enseguida llego Smoker para ayudarla, una pelea de puños que no llevaba a ninguna parte fue detenida por el preciso corte de navaja en el estomago de Vergo hecho por trafalgar Law. Vergo cayó al suelo perdiendo mucha sangre y Law activo las bombas haciendo explotar los contendores de la sala.

- que demonios está haciendo?- pregunto Smoker al ver como Azumi, en medio del shock y el miedo se arrodillo en el piso observando cómo explotaban los tanques; no quería morir, quería escapar pero sus piernas no se movían y todo el SAD estaba explotando; solo pudo reaccionar al ver como Law la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba mientras buscaba una salida rápida, una explosión muy fuerte fue suficiente para que la chica se desvaneciera desmayada en los brazos de Law.

* * *

Azumi recupero levemente el conocimiento, su cabeza dolía y no sabía donde esta, lo último que recordaba era al chico que la había sacado de allí, de pronto escucho voces entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba y fingió estar dormida.

-se encuentra buen kureha-ya?- pregunto el chico mientras miraba por encima del hombro de la anciana para ver a la paciente.

- se encuentra bien, entro en estado de shock prevalente por la explosión, pero también pude notar en los exámenes que hay desnutrición leve, además la chica no ha dormido bien y su cerebro se encuentra un tanto mal por eso, su sistema respiratorio tiene un cambio extraño.- decía la vieja doctora sensei de Law mientras observaba el historial médico.

- adaptación al nitrógeno, le molestara respirar un poco... los otros síntomas, suena como si estuviera siendo esclavizada; ella es pieza clave en la investigación, además fue a la única que pudimos rescatar.- explico Law.- lo mejor será que vaya a decir lo ocurrido a shirohige.

En cuanto salió del laboratorio Law pudo notar la gran cantidad de policías que se encontraban en la oficina de inteligencia, paso desapercibido a la oficina de Newgate pero antes de entrar pudo escuchar la voz de un policía que el conocía, akainu.

- tu chico hacia parte de la organización de doflamingo.- decía el perro rojo a shirohige con desprecio en su hablar.

- hacia parte, tiempo pasado.- aclaro el viejo barba blanca indignado por la pretensión.

- no me importa si fue en la otra vida, vegapunk esta desaparecido, clown fue secuestrado y solo tenemos a la chica, pero aun mas importante, trafalgar Law es sospechoso de ser infiltrado de una organización criminal en una institución estatal, será detenido mientras se termina la investigación. Vine a informar y no perdiendo más tiempo voy a capturar a ese pequeño bandido.- argumento con su característico orgullo al hablar. Law no tuve que quedarse a pensar para saber que no era seguro estar ahí. Pero si doflamingo estaba metido en eso el mismo lo iba a desenmascarar.

* * *

- estás seguro de esto?- pregunto por quinta vez la anciana mientras empacaba medicinas y un vademécum***en una mochila.

- lo voy a hacer a mi manera, pero gracias por preocuparse por mi.- dijo con una sonrisa el chico de los tatuajes a su mentora en la medicina.

- pueden dejar de ignorarme y decir qué demonios está pasando.- gritaba Azumi sentada en la camilla con una bata puesta, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

- chopper se va sentir mal, estaba aprendiendo bastante contigo sobre cirugía.- comento kureha tratando de persuadir al moreno.

- no se preocupa, volveré cuando resuelva mi situación.- contesto tranquilamente Law recordando al pequeño chopper con cariño.

- MALDITOS! Que están haciendo?, me voy.- exclamo ya exasperada Asahina Azumi al ser totalmente ignorada.

- ponte esto.- le dijo Law quitándose el abrigo y pasándoselo, cuando la chica se hubo puesto el abrigo la tomo de la mano y salió lo mas calladamente del laboratorio para que nadie los viera, la chica estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera trato de resistirse. Azumi tomo conciencia de la situación cuando estaba en el carro de Law.

- que paso, por que estoy aquí, a donde me llevas, y a todas estas quién demonios eres tú?!- preguntaba desesperada la chica al borde del colapso nervioso planeando como tirarse por la ventana del auto.

- el SAD fue destruido y doflamingo no está feliz, Asahina-ya es la única persona ubicada, ya me encargue de Caesar, pero probablemente te busque a ti ya que eras la encargada directa del SAD después de la desaparición de vega punk, no se a donde nos dirigimos pero es un buen camino mientras nos alejemos de aquí. Y tu ultima respuesta... Solo puedo decirte que me llamo trafalgar Law.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR. (están referidas en el texto)

* el servicio de inteligencia de un país, es por así decirlo los espías que son infiltrados para proteger al país algo así como la CIA de EUA La mayoría de países tiene uno, su país seguramente tuene uno.  
** No sé porque, solo pensé que debería tener algo adherido a la mejilla. No creen?  
*** es un libro donde dice cuanta medicina debes tomar y para qué sirve, etc.


	2. AOSHI

AOSHI

- tengo a Caesar en mi poder, no te preocupes por nada Traffy.- contesto la  
graciosa voz al otro lado de la línea que pertenecía a Luffy.

- te lo agradezco, por favor que nadie se entere que lo tienes, me pondré en contacto contigo pronto.- diciendo esto colgó el teléfono celular tirándolo por la ventana del automóvil.

- señor, a donde vamos?- pregunto la chica asustada. Law la miro, luego volvió su mirada hacia la carretera y se quedo callado. Azumi no sabía por que preguntaba, acaso no había sido así todo el día.

Lo único que le quedaba era quedarse sentada en la silla de copiloto del automóvil y mirar por la ventana, era mejor que ver a ese chico que le ponía los pelos de punta. Hace tiempo que había salido de la ciudad, hacía tiempo que no sabía dónde estaba; después de todo que podía perder, ya no tenía nada. Pensando en cosas triviales se quedo dormida pronto.

* * *

Se despertó lentamente sintiendo la fuerte luz del sol contra sus ojos, cuando vio plenamente su panorama se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en una cama de "quiensabedonde", pudo reconocer también a aquel hombre que la había traído, estaba sentado observando lo que sea que hubiera fuera de esa ventana.

- señor, donde estoy?- pregunto esperando esta vez tener más suerte.

- cuántos años tienes?- pregunto el ojigris ignorando la pregunta.

- 25.- contesto la chica rápidamente.

- yo tengo 26, así que deja de decirme señor como si fuera un maldito viejo.- dijo volviendo la mirada hacia ella. Lo dijo con falta de acento o emoción cualquiera.

- trafalgar Law, donde estoy?- rehízo su pregunto esperando si la corrección le daría una respuesta.

- no se.- contesto Law encogiéndose de hombros.

- como que no sabe?- pregunto la chica al punto del colapso nervioso.

- si queremos que nadie nos encuentre lo mejor es que nosotros mismos no conozcamos nuestro paradero, solo conduje y conduje y pare aquí, usted estaba dormida así que la traje hasta acá. Fin de la historia.

- para que me necesita?- pregunto nuevamente la chica, imagino que ya debía ser un dolor de cabeza para Law.

- no la necesito, pero hay gente que si la necesita. Mi interés es que esa gente no la pueda obtener.- contesto mientras revisaba la munición de su beretta.

- por que no me mata, entonces?- inquirió la chica ya con molestia.

- esa es una buena pregunta, y si continua haciendo buenas preguntas tomare en cuenta su recomendación.- dijo con voz seria que hizo sentir a Azumi miedo infundado.

* * *

Azumi Asahina pensó que iba a morir de aburrimiento, no había hecho más que dormir y ver televisión. No era que le gustara mucho la idea de estar en el laboratorio pero ya se había acostumbrado a trabajar. Tocaron la puerta, cinco veces como le había indicado Law, así que abrió enseguida la puerta.

- atún?- pregunto la chica decepciona de la comida que había traído el chico y no era solo atún, era deeemaaasiado atún y algo que parecía comida para gatos.

- es mejor que no salga mucho.- contesto Law abriendo una lata de atún y dándosela a Azumi.

- ugh, no sé porque tengo que aguantar esto.- espeto la chica enfadada. Cuando menos se dio cuenta Law ya la había empujado contra la pared lastimandola y acorralándola contra la pared, aparentado sus brazos en lo alto.

- usted se busco esto después de todo, cuántos niños secuestrados por Caesar no tenían ni siquiera esto para comer, niños que probablemente usted ayudo a matar.- dijo totalmente enfadado Law, apretándole los brazos hasta que la chica se quejo por el dolor.

Ese chico comenzaba a disgustarle y lo peor era que tenía razón, ella se había buscado todo eso y por miedo dejo que todos esos niños murieran , lo sabía y le dolía, ese hombre no tenia por que recordarle que había hecho cosas atroces por el egoísmo de mantenerse con vida. Pero si no ayudaba no solo la iban a lastimar a ella, también lastimarían a Aoshi, a él lo tenia que proteger.

- suélteme!- dijo forcejeando a lo que Law obedeció y la dejo caer en el suelo.

- hoy nos vamos de aquí.- comento mientras comía el joven de ojos grises.

- yo no quiero ir a ningún lugar con usted!- grito azumi mientras se sentaba en el piso lo más lejos que pudo.

- no se lo estoy preguntando, voy a traerle algo de ropa.- comento Law al ver que seguía en bata de hospital. Salió de la casa totalmente enfadado aunque no lo demostrara.

* * *

Azumi pensó que se estaba volviendo un nuevo pasatiempo el mirar por la ventana del carro, vestida con un jean grande y un esqueleto que le había traído Law, la chica estaba muriendo del frío, pero jamás le pediría nada a ese engreído, primero moría de hipotermia. Llegaron a un extraño estacionamiento donde apareció un jovencito con expresión alegre.

- Traffy!.- grito y golpeo en la ventana.

- pfff, Traffy.- reprimo Azumi tratando de contener la risa de tal diminutivo a lo que recibió una mirada asesina de Law.

- por favor no me llames así.- le pidio saliendo del carro. Azumi salió tras él y vio que no solo estaba el chico pelinegro, haba otras personas muy peculiares.

- pero quien es esta hermosura.- comento un Rubio mientras le besaba la mano.- un placer conocerla, mademoiselle, je m'appelle Sanji.

- deja de acosar, cejitas.- le dijo el peli verde y de pronto comenzaron a pelear.

- este es mi escuadrón.- comento Luffy sonriendo.

- muchos gusto, mi nombre es Asahina Azumi.- se presento haciendo una reverencia y cada uno de los nuevos se presento.

- y tu eres la novia de Traffy?- pregunto Luffy al no saber que hacia allí.

- claro que no!- gritaron Law y Azumi al mismo tiempo totalmente alterados.

- ok, cambiado de tema, en la camioneta esta Caesar clown.- comento robin señalando en el estacionamiento. Se dirigieron para encontrar al repulsivo hombre amarrado y asustado.

- trafalgar-kun, por que no quieres que lo llevemos a la estación?- inquirio Nami.

- sospecho de infiltrados, tú que sabes de Caesar.- pregunto a Azumi que se había subido a la camioneta con ellos.

- el doctor Vega-punk me llevo con Caesar para trabajar en un proyecto.- contesto con tristeza.

- conociste a Vega-punk?.- pregunto Franky admirado.

- claro que si, fue mi maestro. Bueno, luego el doctor vio que estaban experimentando con niños así que renuncio pero nos obligaron a quedarnos. Llegaron muchos soldados, luego supimos que todo era un proyecto de arma biológica para un hombre llamado donquixote doflamingo nunca lo he viso pero si he recibido sus llamadas, y luego Vega-punk desapareció y me amenazaron para que me quede allí.- contó con detalle la chica.

- llévatelo, la próxima semana iremos a dress rosa.- impero Law bajando de la camioneta.

- dress rosa?- pregunto Luffy no entendiendo.

- tenemos que buscar a doflamingo.- respondió metiendo bruscamente a Azumi en el carro.

* * *

- déjame ir.- pidió Azumi observando el panorama por la ventana del nuevo motel donde se estaban escondiendo.

- por que te quieres ir?- pregunto Law inquiriendo con la mirada.

- tengo que irme!.- exclamo la chica harta de ese chico de ojos grises.

- te investigue, no tienes a nadie en la vida, por que te quieres ir?- pregunto poniéndose junto a ella.

- Tengo a Aoshi!- grito la chica totalmente enfadada con Law.

- Aoshi?, no apareció en mi investigación, quien es?, acaso es tu novio?, si estas tan necesitada yo puedo darte lo que te da el.- diciendo esto la acorralo contra la pared y la beso violentamente, la chica trato de empujarlo pero Law era mucho más fuerte, este la aplasto contra la pared e hizo el beso más profundo. En cuando dio un espacio Azumi lo empujo y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

- maldito!- le espeto y se fue corriendo a la habitación.

Law se sobo la mejilla, no entendía por que había hecho algo asi, el hecho de saber de que Azumi tenía a ese tal Aoshi le había enfadado tanto que actuó sin pensar, por que le enfadaba?, acaso por que obstruía la investigación?, No era eso, entonces que le enfadaba de que esa chica tuviera novio. Definitivamente esa chica era un problema, lo hacía actuar diferente a su usual él.

CONTINUARA...


	3. SOLO SEXO

**OPMDLuffy.** me alegra que te haya gustado, a mi también me gusta mucho law. kyaaa de verdad te gusta como escribo, ayy me ilusionas con mi sueño O/O

* * *

yo adveti desde el principio que iba escribir sobre otras parejas en la misma historia , asi que espero que les guste. reviews, por favor que no píeden nada escribiendo y si dan mucho escribiendo lo que piensan.

* * *

SOLO SEXO.

El ambiente estaba tan pesado que dolía estar en ese lugar, ya era la segunda semana que Azumi estaba encerrada con ese chico en un lugar que ni siquiera ella conocía el paradero. Podría decirse que incluso estaba acostumbrándose a él, aunque no del todo; desde un tiempo para acá se sentía muy nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de Law, y su estomago se contraía ante las insinuaciones del moreno que no eran precisamente inocentes. Y hay estaba tratando de tranquilizarse mientras cortaba unas manzanas en pequeños pedazos escuchando el sonido de la regadera mientras Law se bañaba. Teniendo la puerta tan cerca, comenzaba a tentarla de escaparse, pero si trataba de escapar estaba segura de que Law no la dejaría viva y si lograba escapar doflamingo la secuestraría, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Law salió del baño con tan solo una pequeña toalla en la cintura, Azumi lo vio estupefacta, con sus cabellos negros goteando, hilillos de agua que escurrían por su pecho, un torso perfectamente marcado y aquellos tatuajes que le dan un aire tan...tan...

- te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto Law con una media sonrisa al sentirse observado. Azumi lo ignoro y siguió cortando manzanas aunque las manos le temblaban.- quieres ver mas?- pregunto burlonamente el moreno mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cintura quedando totalmente desnudo y dejando a Azumi en shock. Esta no pudo evitar mirar la anatomía expuesta de Law para luego concentrar la mirada en las manzanas aunque estaba totalmente roja lo cual hizo sonreír a Law.- o es que... prefieres sentir?- Trafalgar se acerco a Azumi rápidamente y la abrazo por detrás, este juego de molestar a la rehén estaba comenzando a excitar a Law, haciendo que Azumi comenzara a sentirlo mas y mas, pero cuando Law había pensado hacer algo mas su celular sonó desconcentrándolo. A Azumi la salvo la campana ya que la llamada parecía importante y Law fue a cambiarse inmediatamente para luego marcharse sin siquiera despedirse.

* * *

Marco estaba totalmente agotado, su padre le había castigado teniendo que revisar expedientes de hace 5 años a la fecha actual. Ya le dolía la cabeza lo suficiente como para seguir maldiciendo su suerte así que prosiguió su trabajo. El teléfono de su oficina sonó y marco contesto taciturno.

- el detective Portgas. esta aquí.- anuncio la recepcionista y Marco se le disipo el cansancio que había acumulado.

- déjelo pasar.- contesto divertido y en menos de lo que pensó Ace ya estaba en su oficina.

- Marco.- saludo Ace con un movimiento de manos y se sentó en el sillón de la oficina.

- detective, como siempre es un placer atenderlo, a que se debe su visita?- pregunto marco sonando tan profesional.

- me he sentido un tanto estresado últimamente.- contesto Ace quitándose la chaqueta.

- eso es un gran problema, me encargare inmediatamente detective.- contesto burlonamente mientras cerraba las persianas, colocaba seguro y se volvía hacia Ace.

Marco cuidadosamente le quito el buzo negro que tenía y comenzó a acariciar todo el torso del pelinegro, sus caricias eran tan suaves y delicadas que Ace sentía un choque eléctrico por donde marco pasaba sus manos. La boca de marco se poso sobre uno de sus pezones y lo succiono haciendo gemir a Ace, música para los oídos de marco. El Rubio bajo la mano por el pecho de Ace y desabrocho su pantalón hábilmente, tomo el miembro semi-despierto de Ace y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente haciendo que Ace se retorciera de placer, marco creía que en ese mundo no había una vista mas perfecta que la de Ace gimiendo sonrojado. Sin pensarlo dos veces marco se introdujo el pene de Ace en la boca y comenzó a succionarlo lento para molestar a Ace, el moreno no dudo en tomar la cabeza de marco y hacer el movimiento mas rápido, lo cual marco prosiguió haciendo temblar a Ace.

- mar...marco... me vengo.- dijo Ace y marco paro inmediatamente tomando su miembro con una mano evitándolo.

- todavía no, Ace.- contesto besándolo, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Ace haciendo gemir.

Marco se desabrocho los pantalones y libero su miembro ya despierto, estaban en la oficina por lo que no podían jugar demasiado, marco se dispuso a preparar la entrada de Ace pero este se lo impidió, tiro a marco en el sillón y se sentó directamente sobre su erección haciéndolos gemir fuertemente, Ace comenzó a moverse y pronto los dos llegaron a su clímax con un gemido largo y fuerte. Como era de costumbre cuando lo hacían en la oficina se limpiaron y Ace se dispuso a vestirse.

Era solo sexo, eso le gustaba pensar, todo había surgido cuando a Ace le pareció divertido acostarse con marco, sabiendo que su abuelo odiaba al padre de este; cuando Ace se lo propuso por  
primera vez marco lo había rechazado terminantemente, pero Ace no se rendía fácilmente y utilizo todas sus artes de seducción hasta que consiguió que marco se lo follara, solo un capricho de adolescente que quería joder a su abuelo por obligarlo a ingresar a la policía. Era solo sexo, se repetía Ace durante los tres años que ha estado con marco, ya no lo hacia por fastidiar su abuelo, solo lo hacia por sexo, Ace desconocía la opinión de marco sobre esta relación, pero estaba seguro de que era solo sexo, por lo que empezó a ignorar la sensación en su estomago que sentía cuando marco le hablaba incluso de trabajo, cuando su corazón se aceleraba por tenerlo cerca, el porque se derretía cuando marco lo tocaba, o el porque desde hace tres años la única persona con la que estaba era marco, es solo sexo, se repetía una y otra vez el pelinegro.

- Ace... si no tienes nada que hacer el fin de semana, tal vez podríamos ir a ver una película.- pregunto marco tanteando un terreno nuevo en esta extraña relación.- el corazón de Ace se paralizo para luego comenzar a latir como el corazón de un gato, acaso eso era un cita?

- claro, por que no?- contesto Ace sonriendo y salió de la oficina rápidamente, claro que no era una cita, los amigos van a cine juntos...verdad?, ellos son solo amigos que tienen sexo... verdad?, la mente de Ace era un caos. Pudo ver a la recepcionista sonrojada con una estúpida sonrisa mirándolo, primero deberían ponerle aislante de sonido a esa maldita oficina.

* * *

- lo siento.- susurro Sanji mirando el altar mortuorio de la peli azul.- de verdad lo siento.

- aquí esta tu café.- comento Zoro sacándolo de su trance, Sanji lo recibió y dejo de mirar la foto de la bella mujer.

- la próxima semana es el aniversario de la muerte de kuina.- comento el rubio casi en un susurro, a lo que el peli verde no contesto. Sanji termino su café en silencio mientras Zoro miraba la foto de kuina que estaba adornada con unas cuantas flores, acto que no paso desapercibido por Sanji.

"lo siento kuina" repitió mentalmente Sanji, se lanzo hacia Zoro y capturo sus labios con pasión que el peli verde respondió de igual forma. Zoro tumbo a Sanji en el tatami y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Sanji de una forma tan voraz que le dolía, los besos de Zoro pasaron a ser mordiscos y pronto Zoro ya le había retirado la mayoría de la ropa con movimientos bruscos. Sin siquiera prepararlo Zoro entro de una sola estocada en el cuerpo de Sanji.

No!... aquí no.- dijo Sanji pero Zoro lo callo con un fuerte beso y siguió penetrándolo, cada estocada era delirante haciendo gemir fuertemente al rubio; Zoro era una droga para Sanji, simplemente no podía dejarlo, era un éxtasis delicioso que le dejaba un sabor a culpa con cada beso que le daba. Las estocadas de Zoro se hicieron mas rápidas y pronto acabaron los dos con un sonoro gemido, Zoro se echo a un lado de el a tomar un poco de aire mientras Sanji veía desde el suelo la foto de kuina en la pared, podía sentir como lo miraba con reproche, si seguía así se iba a volver loco de una vez por todas. Acaso había sido tan pusilánime siempre, se había aprovechado de la debilidad de Zoro y había atacado como una fiera.

- me tengo que ir.- dijo el Rubio inexpresivo, se vistió y se marcho dejando al peli verde desconcertado

-x-

- lo siento mucho kuina.- grito Sanji tirando en frente de la tumba de la chica.- soy despreciable, lo siento.- Sanji no podía dejar de llorar.

Había llorado de esa manera cuando Zoro le dijo que se iba a casar y quería que el fuera su padrino, Sanji sonrió en el momento y lo felicito, pero cuando llego a su casa las lagrimas afloraron solas, en ese momento no entendía porque le dolía pero después lo pudo figurar. Aunque el había estado profesando toda su vida amor eterno por Nami, su corazón en realidad pertenecía al peli verde. Kuina también era su amiga y estaba feliz de que ella fuera feliz, le dijo al marimo que no la lastimara y estuvo ayudando todo lo que pudo, Sanji pensó que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Todo cambio cuando kuina murió en un extraño accidente; ver al peli verde llorando en frente de la tumba de su esposa fue demasiado para Sanji, el solo lo quería abrazar, pero cual ave de rapiña se arrojo contra los labios de Zoro y este en su dolor lo había aceptado. Sanji se sentía el ser mas horrible del planeta, revolcándose con Zoro en la misma cama donde este había forjado su matrimonio, aprovechándose de la inestabilidad del peli verde para poderlo tener entre sus brazos, era tan doloroso tener ese vacío placer, lo peor de todo era que no podía parar, había tratado no contestar a sus llamadas y parecer ecuánime ante Zoro pero no podía, se había vuelto adicto a las caricias de Zoro y ya no las podía dejar aunque estuviera traicionado las memorias de su amiga.

- lo siento kuina, pero no te preocupes, el solo te ama y te amara a ti, el siempre te amara.- se repetía el rubio limpiando la tumba de la chica y poniendo flores nuevas.- lo mío con Zoro es solo sexo, nada mas.

* * *

Trafalgar Law se sentía inestable, enfadado, intrigado, se movía de un lado a otro. Nunca había pensado en sus necesidades fisiológicas hasta ese momento, pero sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de tirarse a Azumi que estaba siendo algo que no era él. Tenía sentido, nunca había estado con una chica en una mima casa por tanto tiempo, debía ser eso, las feromonas y la química de su organismo debía estar en un cambio al sentir a la chica cerca, Law se estaba devanando lo sesos en el carro ya que estaba asustado de subir a la habitación, cuando estaba con Azumi se convertía en un ser impulsivo, y no había algo que Law temiera mas que el convertirse en un ser impulsivo. Encendió el motor del carro y salió a la ciudad, era peligroso pero si no se desahogaba pronto se volvería loco. Condujo sin una ruta fija y casualmente llego a un barrio asqueroso donde pudo divisar chicas más o menos bonitas ofreciendo su servicio; aquella era la respuesta, Law no recordaba la última vez que había tenido sexo, el sexo era algo secundario pero si en ese momento su cuerpo necesitaba sexo se lo iba a dar. Bajo del carro y pudo ver como era rodeado por señoritas dispuestas a dar sus servicios, entro a un antro de eso y pidió licor y una mesa, el jefe del bar mando todo junto a una hermosa señorita la cual, después de dejar el licor en mesa comenzó a bailar sinuosamente frente a Law, el moreno la veía atentamente pero no era mas que una mujer utilizando sus sistema locomotor, era hermosa pero para Law era una mujer igual a todas las putas del bar, nada especial. La mujer noto que su baile no tenía efecto en Law y se dispuso a tocarlo, comenzó a tocarlo por encima de la ropa pero a este lo único que logro producirle fue asco.

- creo que eso es todo señorita.- contesto Law tirándole unos billetes encima de la mesa y se fue dejando a la prostituta un tanto indignada.

Law volvió a su auto, estaba preocupado por su salud mental, quería sexo pero cuando la chica lo toco no sintió nada, nada de nada, eso era preocupante, como se iba satisfacer si no se podía satisfacer. -No puede ser ella, ella no me puede tener así.- se repetía una y otra vez y volvió a la habitación del hotel.

Entro con las llaves que había llevado para encerrar a Azumi, estaba totalmente oscuro, entro al único dormitorio que había y pudo ver a Azumi durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, los rayos de la luna se filtraban por la persiana iluminando débilmente a la chica, era realmente hermosa. Law recordó lo que había hecho la prostituta y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Azumi haciendo lo mismo, Azumi no parecía una puta ni nada por el estilo, pero seguramente su baile era mas delicado y su roce debe ser mucho mas excitante, la imagen en la mente de Law hizo que su miembro comenzara a despertarse, una sola imagen mental de Azumi logro lo que no pudo el tacto de otras. Law ya no podía aguantarse más. Se levando y bruscamente le quito las mantas de encima a Azumi por lo que esta se despertó automáticamente, antes que pudiera intentar nada Law se recostó encima de ella impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, con una mano tomo las muñecas de la chica y con la otra sostuvo su cara para besarla.

- que demonios haces, suéltame.- gritaba Azumi debajo de Law, pero este no le ponía mucha atención. Estaba muy concentrado en besarla. Law soltó el rostro de Azumi y recorrió su cuerpo por encima de la pijama, luego metió la mano dejado de esta y acaricio su abdomen, el tacto de Law era frío y había hecho estremecer a Azumi, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, los besos del moreno la estaban volviendo loca.

- por favor... para.- pidió Azumi tratando de controlar su respiración con una voz tan suave como un susurro. "Por que no podía quedarse callada? se preguntaba Law, tanto ama a su estúpido novio? tan bueno es que solo puede rechazarme?" pensó el moreno totalmente enfadado.

- es solo sexo.- contesto descortésmente Law mientras hacia mas fuertes sus besos, "es solo sexo" repitió Azumi mentalmente lo cual rompió todo el ambiente que había dejado a Azumi indefensa.

- que no quiero!- grito Azumi dándole un puñetazo a Law en el rostro.- si quiere sexo, puedes buscar una prostituta cualquiera, no?- dijo Azumi volviéndoselo a tapar. A Law le dio vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, si era solo sexo podía buscar una prostituta cualquiera, eso era cierto... entonces por que no podía? por que demonios deseaba a Asahina Azumi como si fuera la ultima mujer del planeta. Maldición por que tenía que ser tan difícil, no había recordado sentirse así nunca.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
